Neptune's Daughter
by Kitten1313
Summary: Elizabeth's Queen of the merfolk no matter how much she despises it. In all reality she'd rather be anywhere else or anything so when the humans above her world decide to sacrifice yet another human to her she decides to keep him instead never realizing he might be her reason to leave it all behind.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_A bird sitting on a tree is never afraid of the branch breaking because her trust not on the branch but on its own wings."_**

Her wide kingdom stretches from the chilly coastal waters to the north all the way to the warm fertile waters of the south and yet…she feels as if none truly belong to her. From the fresh water streams to the salty trenches nothing fills the gap she feels or rather has felt for years now. Elizabeth stares at herself in the mirror as her rich brown hair floats around her head before she pins it down with an army of seashells save for one large flower which she places gently behind her ear. It's how her mother had always done her hair and now she follows suit. "A queen must represent her people." Her late mother would always tell her, "She must always look together, powerful yet delicate and never let your men know how smart you really are." This was always followed by a wink.

"And yet…what do I represent?" She asks quietly to the water around her before looking down at her golden tail imbedded with dozens of semi-precious stones. A queen she may look but it's not what she feels like, it's not what she is deep down inside.

Inside she's a warrior, a free spirit that wants to ride the waves above her slow moving world. A woman that wishes to walk freely among the beings known as humans. Ah yes the humans above them are an interesting group of creatures that she can't quite explain.

They fear them out right, hate them or in some cases sacrifice themselves to her and her kingdom. That last thing she's never understood; if they wish to sacrifice their bodies to the merfolk there are much easier ways of doing it but then they never appeared to be that smart in the first place. After adjusting her royal top incrusted in sand dollars she does a twirl in the mirror, "Well what do you think?" She turns to the Merman watching her from her bed.

"You look like you're miserable." Gilbert answers back as he plays with the pearls around his neck, "If you want my honest opinion."

She lets out a sigh watching his grey tail swish the water around him haphazardly. "I didn't ask for your honest opinion."

At this he merely shrugs, "Well it's true and we both know it…maybe a change in scenery will do you some good."

"With or without you?"

For a moment he doesn't answer as he pushes himself off the bed and towards her placing the pearls in his hands around her neck, "Without…I mean I'm just your whore anyway. What you need is a lover."

It's times like this that she can't tell if he's joking or not, "Isn't that what Roderich is?"

Slowly he kisses her neck just above the pearls, "Would you ever call your husband your lover?"

She knows what her answer should be, it should be of course but it refuse to come out of her mouth. Elizabeth wants to nod but her head won't let her so instead she just stares at herself in the mirror as he wraps his arms around her waist just above where her tail starts, "He…is the king."

"And you are the Queen." He can't count all the times he's had to remind her of this but she never seems to understand that he's not saying she's Roderich's mate in life but that she has the power to change that. She has the power to control her life but it's never sunk in. "Well unless we're going to make love you should go see him."

This at least gets a smirk, "Make love?"

"Yeah you're right we've only ever cuddled but still…" He wonders how many nights when he or Scott has sat by her bedside just talking, listening or just holding her hand. They according to the kingdom are her concubines but they aren't her lovers not by a long shot. Rather friends to a queen that feels she has none. "Anyway let's go before the king decides he wants me banished…again."

"You called him a jackass."

"Well he was being one." Gilbert sighs following his queen out into the corridor. "And need I remind you he started it."

"Need I remind you who's in charge here?" He can't help but smirk but seeing her sideway glance at him he thinks better of it.

"You my Queen." He adds a bow for good measure just as they reach the throne room. "But really you need a vacation."

She lets out a sigh as her hand rests on the door, "I know…do all the Royals feel this way?"

"Feel what way?"

Shaking her head she opens the door, "Never mind."

As the door opens the king looks up from his music, "Oh good you're finally here." He mutters before going back to his music seeming to not care that his Queen as entered his presence. "I should tell you that the humans are going to sacrifice another one of them to us." He gives a slight shrug as he lets the music take him over, "Do you want this one or let him drown like all the others?"

"I don't know…" She stands behind him letting her tail keep her in place as the water current tries to move her from side to side. "I might actually go see them this time." Since she became Queen she's never once gone to the human's sacrifices thinking that it might spur them on farther. But still every year like clockwork they throw another one to their shallow graves. Perhaps this one time she'll go and see the human…. "Can I take him on as another 'lover'?"

This causes Roderich to stop playing all together but he doesn't once look her way, "If you want but you'll have to find an island to keep him since he'll die down here." He knows she doesn't have love with them but still he can't help but find a certain nerve becomes raw whenever Gilbert or Scott is brought up. More Gilbert than anything and once he has a chance he's going to get rid of him once and for all and truly this might be his chance to do it, "Hmm maybe you should go see this sacrifice and maybe you can tell them to stop it or at least send down something worth sacrificing."

Why this surprises her she'll never know, "Worth sacrificing? Like what music? Cows? Because I don't want those cow things."

"Well they are smarter than humans so let them kill a few cows for us." By his tone she can tell Roderich wants her to leave him alone with his music so she makes a slow retreat for the door.

"Alright I'll ask them." Elizabeth closes the door quietly behind her not wanting to upset him only to come face to face with her men, "Not now." She hisses making both to slowly back away.

"I told you he was a jackass."

Instead of arguing she simply swims away leaving the other two alone in the hallway, "You are so fucking daft sometimes you know that?" The red haired merman says with a snort, "I think you like to be hit."

"Well we all have our fetishes now don't we?"

Scott rolls his eyes as he slaps Gilbert in the back of the head, "We're alone so you can drop the whore act now."

Rubbing his head Gilbert shoots daggers back at the slightly younger man, "Well maybe it's not an act. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I have and honestly it scares me." He leads the other away and back towards their side of the castle, "But what scares me more is the whispers I've heard around the castle…you know the ones where Roderich wants to get rid of us one."

Gilbert stops and nods before looking around to make sure none are listening, "I know he does."

"Then why do you keep telling Eliza that she needs to get away for a while!? That's the perfect time for him to do it!" He wants to hit the other again but he feels it'll get him nowhere. "Unless you have a plan."

"One I do have a plan, Two she needs one and three stop fucking hitting me!"

"So stop acting like an idiot." Scott shoots back before thinking it over, "I know she does…she only married him because that's what her father told her to do and we both know they don't do anything to make heirs."

"Well that's a nice way of saying they don't bang at all." Gilbert says looking out the window at the sharks swimming around it, "She needs a…"

"You're going to say lover aren't you?"

"Well we're her only friends in this whole fucking place and once we're gone she's going to need someone to talk to."

Scott squirms a little at the thought of leaving everything he's ever known because of a chance that he might be forced out anyway. "Yeah…wait you do realize what you just said right?" When Gilbert just blinks Scott swims away, "Daft bastard.."

"What?" Gilbert swims after, "What did I say this time?"

* * *

><p>Alfred stares at the walls of his prison praying to every god and being he can think of to get him out of this situation. He doesn't know why he had to be picked this year; he has so much more life to live than to be drowned in the sea.<p>

While he tries not to show his fear to his jailors knowing it'll give them a kind of sick pleasure watching him squirm and pray for his life. "Won't be long now Jones." One says with a toothy smile staring at him with a sadistic hunger that Alfred can't quite place.

He turns his gave from the prison wall to the jailor, "Good cause I hope this mermaid is hot."

The toothy smile fades away to become a scowl, "You're going to be eaten by the Queen of the Mermaid or…" The smile suddenly returns sending a shiver down Alfred's spine, "She might impregnate you with her fishy babies and watch you writhe in agony."

With every last ounce of strength Alfred forces a smile, "You know that kind of sounds hot to me. Hell I might offer myself to her just for that reason."

Finally this makes the jailor step back in pure disgust, "Freak." With that he walks away leaving Alfred alone once again.

"Damn…" Alfred mutters to himself as he slowly stands and walks over to the single window that overlooks the rocky cliff he'll be thrown from in two days. "Damn…" It's all he can say before he sits back down on the cold stone floor, "At least I can swim."


	2. Chapter 2

The sky above her is gray as it threatens to storm any moment, the winds are causing the waves around her to thunder by before crashing into the foreboding cliffs above. Elizabeth shivers slightly not wanting to remain on the surface for long but she wants to get a good look at the man being thrown from the cliffs. Just as she's about to dive back under she hears a booming male voice above her as a few humans gather at the rocky edge.

"Alfred Jones you have been chosen to appease the Merfolk." Appease? Is she some kind of demon that needs blood to keep her at bay? Shaking her head she swims closer still unable to see this Alfred as the man with the booming voice continues, "Do you have any last words to us or perhaps to the Merfolk that may be listening?"

There's a pause for a moment before another loud voice echoes down to her, "Yeah I hope all of you bastards rot in Hell for this!" Alfred struggles against his restraints looking at all of the men before settling for the tall man, "What's going to happen to my little brother or didn't you even think that far?" He lets out a hiss pulling at the chains around him. He had hoped they weren't aware of his superhuman strength but when they appeared at his cell with chains instead of ropes he knew there was no escape. But right now even as he stares down at the waves below his mind goes back to his kid brother now left completely alone.

The tall man before him just gives a small smirk, "He'll be taken good care of and will be told what a brave man his brother was." Without letting Alfred answer back he motions for Alfred to be pushed forward, "Now just to be fair we should untie you but…" With a snap of his fingers Alfred's thrown off the cliff just as a crack of lightening races across the sky.

He doesn't have time to think knowing that the moment he hits the water below he'll have little time to escape before he drowns. But just as he gets his left arm free he hits the water instantly shocking him. A wave rolls him towards the rocks and just as he's about to crash head long into them he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist pulling him away from certain death.

The waves above them are too strong for the mermaid to bring the man to the surface but as his lips turn blue she knows she has to do something. So she takes a deep breath of water before forcing her lips around his. His eyes burst open for a split second before the pain of the salt water forces them closed again as he struggles against his restraints getting his right arm free before Elizabeth removes her lips going for another deep inhale of salt water.

While Alfred has no idea what she's doing or what she even is he's at least thankful that for a moment he could…breathe? But how is that possible? It this thing is human than there's no way it's oxygen being forced into his lungs but if it's a Mermaid…well whatever it is he'll take it for the moment. Just as he works the chain down past his stomach he feels her lips on his again forcing his mouth open. He's surprised how warm they are against his but just as he gets use to the warmth of her lips she rips them apart. Quickly he goes back to the chains feeling for them before finally yanking them off from around his ankles finally free but still unsure about his fate.

The queen keeps ahold of his waist as she swims as fast as she can for calmer waters knowing that while her little breathing trick is useful it's not a cure for the oxygen he'll need soon. Just as she feels his grip on her loosen she pops up to the surface.

The cool night air stings his lungs but he doesn't care as he slowly tries to open his eyes through the coughs and gasps for breath, "Thanks." He sputters out after a moment still unsure who's holding him.

She smiles warmly before answering him, "You're welcome."

"Who…are you?" Suddenly the jailor's spiteful words return to his mind the moment Alfred hears her voice.

Elizabeth moves a piece of matted hair out of his eyes noticing one strand already bouncing off of his head. But what really stands out to her is how young this man really is, sure to her kind she's a young woman but he's a mere child in her eyes. "My name is Elizabeth…Queen of the Mermaids."

A chill run downs his spine but with him still unable to see he can't push away without the threat of himself drowning. "Queen?" It's only now does he feel a tail brush against his leg, "What are…you going to do with me?"

"Well…" She knows he's scared as she slowly starts to swim towards a small island off in the distance, "I'm going to take you to dry land so you don't die in my waters." She's trying to sound as gentle and kind as she can as she gets closer to the shore, "And I'll bring you something for your eyes…" Even in the low light she can tell they're swollen and red from the sea water.

He wants to nod as he gingerly touches the lid of one only feeling pain, "Thank you." Alfred feels her grip around his waist loosen as his feet touches sand, "Um…yeah I can make it from here." While in his mind it sounded strong it comes out as a coarse whisper.

Once he makes it a few yards in, he sinks down into the sand unsure if this is a blessing or a curse, "But what now?" It's not until a few minutes later does he realize he's alone. Without anyone watching he lays back into the cool sand now able to see the light from the moon above. Where had it all gone so wrong?

Alfred wasn't an angel, that he knew but he always had the best intentions in mind. His strength which his mother claimed he had received from his absent father nearly always came in handy…unless it was getting him into slight trouble every now and again. But his mother would smile and kiss his cheek assuring him that it would make him a better man, a man legends were born from.

But then she pasted quietly in their home as he held her hand leaving him to raise his baby brother alone. Peter was only three at the time and he barely old enough to work but he did his best to make ends meet. Maybe that's why he was 'chosen'. Sure with his strength and quick mind he could have easily escaped but…then they didn't go after him but Peter.

They knew exactly how to attack him and in the end he had no choice but to agree, "I…I'm sorry Peter." He whispers softly as he sits up hugging his knees to his chest, "Looks like you're big bro's not coming home after this one." A soft chuckle follows if only to stop any tears threatening to fall, "I hope you remember me buddy…"

Just beyond the shore Elizabeth is hard at work collecting all she'll need for the man. Her magic alone would only ease his pain; luckily her mother not only being a wise powerful woman had been gifted in the healing arts as well. "It will come in handy, Child." Her mother would say as she smiled brightly, her jade eyes matching the delight on her face. "Trust me on this."

On one occasion Elizabeth had asked why to have her mother simply reply, "You're Father has told me you are destined for great things. But then you are the daughter of a god…" Elizabeth remembers in that moment her mother's eyes had saddened as she looks out into the kingdom, "We won't always understand his decisions but we must trust them." Wen Elizabeth nodded they returned to the lesson but the mermaid has never forgotten that moment. Her mother had always held so many secrets and when she died all of them were lost forever.

She returns to the island the moment she has everything she needs, "Um…" She calls out only now noticing that the young man may know her name but she's possibly forgotten his…thinking back she calls out to him again, "Al…Alfred was it?"

"Yeah." Alfred nods slowly standing to his feet looking over in the direction the voice had called out from. "Do you want me to come over?"

She shakes her head rising up slightly from the sea, "No I'll come to you."

"Uh?" He blinks in confusion instantly regretting it, "Shit!" He instinctively covers his eyes with his hands, "Don't you have a tail?" To his surprised he's answered by a chuckle.

"Normally I don but that doesn't mean I don't have a few spells that can fix that." Slowly by the light of the pale moonlight her golden tail starts to split into a pair of long muscular legs. "Just sit back down and I'll do what I can."

While Alfred doesn't want to something in her calm, sweet voice puts him at ease, "Okay." Again he sits back down in the sand as she delicately touches the area around his eyes, "I'm surprised it got me so good…" He tries to smirk, "I've gotten sea water in my eyes before and never had this happen."

"True but it wasn't just sea salt in your eyes."

"What do you mean not just salt?"

She doesn't answer him as he cleans and rinses out his eyes thankful to see much of the swelling go down, "Well…you may have a hard time seeing things far away but other than that there should be no other damage..." It's only now that she notices how blue his eyes are, like two shallow pools of crystal clear water.

"What are you staring at?" She blushes not realizing that she had been staring.

"Nothing." With that she stands brushing the sand from her mostly bare legs, "And you should try and get some sleep, you've had a long day to say the least."

Sleep? He looks around the island with sleep being the last thing on his mind. "Why…can't I go back to my village instead?" Her sigh is all the answer he needs, "Never mind…I understand." This time he forces a smile to mask everything he's feeling, "So…do I call you your highness or something?"

"No," She says daring to kiss his cheek, "You can call me Eliza."


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn't know why she feels herself drawn to the human now sitting on the sandy sun baked beach looking out at the ocean beyond. His muscular jaw is clenched tightly as if trying to force the pain he's feeling from showing. "Alfred…?" She says as she touches his bare shoulder, "I'm leaving you for a few days, will you be alright here alone?"

Blue eyes filled with confusion stare up at her, "Why won't I be?" His gaze turns to one of the half dozen coconut trees littered around the small island, "But where are you going?" While he's still grateful for her saving him, he still feels anger because if not for her and her people he'd be home with his little brother.

"I have to return home for a few days but I'll be back in no time." She gives him a delicate smile trying to put him at ease.

"You know you can take me back…I could say you didn't want me and just leave it like that."

"Alfred…"

"No they'd listen. Then I can take Peter and move away and we can forget this whole fucking thing happened."

She kneels to meet his eyes, "Alfred…you can run from the people that threw you off that cliff but you can't run from an angry god or know if that will cause a war between our races."

"You don't know that!" Alfred glares slightly, "Hell you could just say you don't want a human cause I'd drown or some bullshit like that! Or I'm a bad fucker even though I'm sure that's not…I mean it's true! I can't fuck to save my life and hell you don't want a lover that can't fuck do you?"

She merely shakes her head as she stands back up, "You have quite a mouth don't you? And who said I want to make love with you?"

"Everyone."

"Well you can't listen to everyone all the time now can you?" With that she walks back towards the ocean letting her legs merge together as one long elegant tail again.

He watches in both amazement and confusion, "So…you don't want kids either then?"

This gives her pause, "My husband doesn't want children…they'd ruin the music." Without looking back she dives into the sea leaving him alone on his island with the coconuts trees.

Elizabeth swims as fast as she can back to her kingdom certain that most are wondering where she's gone for so long. "Gilbert." She calls out the instant she's in the palace, "Gil, where are you, you dumbass." She says teasingly finding that she not only can't find the Albino merman but she can't find the red haired one either, "Scott?!"

Panic starts to sink in as she throws open the throne room doors, "Roderich!"

Instantly the music ends on a sour loud note as the king turns around in anger, "Don't do that!" He growls before turning back to his music.

She quickly swims up to him, "Roderich I can't find Gilbert or Scott."

"And you won't find them."

"What?" She grabs his hand wanting to speak to him without the piano, "Where are they?"

He stares up at her, "I don't know they left as soon as you did and they haven't been back and honestly I say good riddance they were both nothing but assholes." He whips his hand away and goes back to his piano, "So did you save the human?"

She can't believe her ears, "They might have been assholes but they were my assholes! And yes I did but are you going to get rid of him too?"

Letting out a sigh he stops playing, "I didn't get rid of them. They left of their own free will and of course not because why would I 'get rid' of a human that will die in a few years anyway?" He shakes his head, "Now are you finished?"

"I…" She's too stunned to speak so as he starts to play once more she swims away, her heart broken and with tears at the corner of her eyes she retreats to her bedchamber. It feels cold, dark and lonely without those two around her. Outside her room she can already hear the snickering of a few maids passing by knowing they're talking about her and what a fool of a queen she is. She sits on her bed before noticing a long strand of pearls by her pillow along with a note etched on seaweed.

She picks it up and begins to read before looking down at the pearls as a small smile grows on her face, "You idiot…" Quickly Elizabeth wraps the pearls around her right wrist as she shakes her head. "Both of you are kind hearted idiots."

Hiding the note in her mother's music box she journey's out into her kingdom knowing that she'll have to put on a smile for her people. For the next few days she plays the part, puts on a smile during the day and greets her people while for once in a long time her king does the same. As they sit in the throne room listening to the daily reports he dares to cup his hand over hers knowing she won't take her hand back. "The palace is much quieter now without those idiots here to cause trouble." He whispers in her ear with a smile on his face.

Slowly she nods, "Yes it is quieter but now…perhaps we could make it less quiet with children?" It's a topic that's come up many times in the past few decades and while he's never agreed in the past perhaps now will be different.

Instead he sighs as the merman shakes his head, "We've talked about this Elizabeth."

"Yes but we should give the kingdom an heir."

"And we're both still young. We have time."

"But Roderich-"

"Enough!" He slams his fist down on the throne sending a few of the mermaids swimming away out of fear but Elizabeth stays firm. She stares at him as he glares back taking his hand off of hers, "No children."

She bites her lip wanting to say more to him but she remains silent watching the rest of her people in the room watch in awe. Their queen has always seemed like a strong woman in their eyes, elegant but reserved standing more than any of them ever could. "Should we tell her?" One named Leah asks in a quiet whisper to a few others, "What I heard about…her lovers?"

"They're just rumors and we've known those two for years…if they're on the surface world they won't last a week so why get her hopes up?" Another shrugs, "And they weren't lovers they were just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Leah smirks back as many others shake their heads at the brash young maid, "What?"

The oldest of the group sighs, "Child you have a lot to learn about our Queen…she has yet to give her heart at least fully to another and until she does…she doesn't know how strong and powerful she truly is."

"But…Annette isn't she already powerful? I mean she's the Queen after all."

Annette nods slowly watching as Elizabeth swims towards the surface, "That means nothing…its but a title, Child and don't ever forget that." Her old eyes shine with a hidden wisdom that the younger mermaid's can't fathom. "Soon we'll see….trust old Annette on that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat here with a A/N. Like most of my other stories I want to make these longer so chapters shall get done but they may take a while. **

Inching closer he feels the rough brown skin of his quarry. Just a little closer he thinks stretching with all of his might not hearing Elizabeth walking up behind him. With one last groan he grabs a hold of his prize, "What are you doing?"

While it's a simple question it's enough for him to not only jump slightly but lose his footing on the coconut tree as well causing him to crash down to the Earth below. "Ow…" Alfred groans looking up at the coconut above him with a spiteful glare, "Bastard…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Alfred slowly sits up lucky that while his back is stinging from the sand nothing is broken. "I didn't expect you back so early."

She nods slowly reaching out her hand for him to take, "I've been gone for a few days. In fact I'm surprised you're still here."

For a moment he stares at her hand before finally taking it, "Yeah well I didn't have anywhere to go really." As he stands he can see pain in her eyes, "You okay?"

"I'm fine…but maybe I should take you home." She looks out at the ocean around, "I'll take you to where ever you want Alfred."

The human can't believe his ears, "Really? But what about all that shit about starting wars and the Gods might be pissed,"

He stops as she sighs, "Do you want to go home or not?"

"Yes Ma'am I really do." He gives her a wide smile before daring to hug the woman in front of him, "Thank you oh I could kiss you right now."

Letting out a chuckle she shakes her head, "Just tell me where to go."

"Yeah no problem uh I live about ten miles from the spot where they threw me off." While he's excited a part of him can still see something's wrong with the slightly older woman in front of him. "We…don't have to do it now?"

Again she shakes her head walking towards the water, "No let's go before…" She stops before forcing a smile, "Let's go before it gets too late in the day." With that she touches the water letting the waves touch her legs as they merge into her golden tail, "Alright."

He can't help but be amazed every time she transforms, "Damn…I mean coming." He wades out into the water before realizing something, "Um…do I swim behind or take your hand?" Without saying a word she takes him by the waist and pulls him into the water, "Wait! I can't breathe in water!"

"Calm down I know that." She smiles warmly at him, "Close your eyes and relax okay?"

Slowly he wraps his arms around her neck remembering how they did this that night. He blushes slightly feeling her breasts against his bare skin while he's a young man of nineteen he's always been too busy raising his brother to even think about the opposite sex this way, "Okay…" Alfred knows this is the wrong time and place to be thinking what he is but he can't help it, "Damn…"

"Damn what?"

"Nothing…" He shakes his head feeling the water go past his neck, "I…This isn't a good idea." While he doesn't have a fear of the water and deep down he knows she won't let him drown the fear is still there. "Eliza…"

She brings her lips to his as they dive under the waves. While he'd probably feel more comfortable swimming on the surface it's quicker for her to swim under the water. And more importantly she doesn't want to be spotted by one of the human's boats. Sure they'll never see her again but what if they happen across him? What would they do to him?

Honestly she has no idea why she cares; the human isn't her lover, her mate. Hell she barely knows the man and yet here she is risking her life again to send him home. Just as she sees the cliffs she rushes to the surface letting the other gasp for real air, "You okay Alfred?"

It takes him a moment to respond as he breathes in the sweet salty air, "Just…fine." He smiles before his eyes catch sight of something that fills him with dread, "Do you see smoke?"

Smoke? She turns to where he's pointing to see billowing black spirals flowing high into the blue sky, "Is that black thing smoke?"

"Yeah…" His heart falls into his stomach praying to every god he can think of that it's a small brush fire and nothing more but as they closer and closer to the village he once called home it becomes all too clear. "No…Dear Gods no!" As soon as they're in shallow water he takes off like a shot running up the beach and towards the burned out remains of the fishing town. "Peter!" He cries out stumbling over a dead dog. "Shit, Peter!"

"Alfred, wait!" She could easily swim away, go back to her life in her castle but no she can't leave him here. So she sprints after him, "Alfred he might not be here!" Her agile legs quickly catch up to him as the ash and smell of death linger around her. It's a smell unlike any she's smelled before. When a shark attacks or one of her own is killed all she can smell is the iron of their blood but this is a sickening smell that she prays she'll never have to smell again. "Alfred…?"

The man has stopped cold outside of a small blackened home. He stares into the shell of what was once his home. Slowly he walks in eyes blinking hard with the smoke stinging his eyes, "P-Peter?" After searching what feels like hours for his brother the only thing he finds is a small rabbit. It's covered in ash and soot but he holds it tight against his chest as he falls to his knees, "Peter…"

Elizabeth stares at him before slowly venturing in and squeezing his shoulder, "We'll find him…"

"We?" He says looking up at her. "He's not your brother…go back to your kingdom." Slowly he stands surprised that she remains firmly in front of him, "Elizabeth I mean it."

She nods, "I know and I'm coming with you."

"You don't have too. I mean Dude you're a queen with…duties and all that shit. I can handle myself."

Now she's more determined than ever, "Oh really now?" She narrows her eyes at him, "And have you ever tracked anyone before?"

"And you have?"

"As a matter of fact I have." She crosses her arms over her chest, "I wasn't always a Queen and I know what I'm doing."

He leans down to her glaze, "I'm fine." His eyes tell a different story but before she can counter he pulls her into the shadows, "Shit…" He whispers out.

"What?" She whispers out trying to get a better look, "What is it?"

His whole body tightens as he watches from the window making sure to keep her safely hidden. The blood and death around them must have drawn out the predators, "I can't tell but they might be…wolves." Slowly he motions her over to the cellar door just right to him, "Once they're gone…"

"We'll see Alfred." She says jumping down followed by the man, "Now…remind me what wolves are exactly."


End file.
